


Sirens Lament

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mer!Jack - Freeform, the monks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: Jack disappears after taking over his families company. When the monks go on vacation, Raimundo finds a not so sweet surprise.





	Sirens Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo!

They say that those who loved the water and died with their love, they are born as mermaids. However, if someone dies in a horrible way in the water, by suicide or murder, they are born as sirens. Forever searching and killing those who fall into their trap.

 

It’s been a while since anyone has seen the boy genius at the showdowns lately. By ‘boy’, he isn’t a boy anymore. Jack recently turned 17 and took on his families company; that however never stopped him from attending the showdowns. Missing one or two has been normal, but now it was just odd. It’s been three months since he was seen. Frankly, it worried the monks, and even Chase was becoming quite curious to his whereabouts.

 

The monks had arrived at the area and found the Wu. Instead of leaving immediately, they looked around, hoping they could see the familiar army of robots, but to no avail. Kimiko noticed Chase looking as well in the distance.

 

“Chase Young,” She confronted, “Have you seen Jack lately?”

 

Chase noticed the concerned look of the dragon of fire’s eyes, “I am unaware of Spicer’s whereabouts.”

 

“You haven’t heard anything at all?” Raimundo asked next.

 

“Weird,” Kimiko commented.

 

“Yeah,” Clay added, “I know he’s been busy with the company an’ all, but he would’ve let us know about his plans of quitin’...right?”

 

“We should check on Jack Spicer!” Omi suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Rai said and faced Chase, “Would you like to tag along?”

 

Chase took in the offer, thinking it over. “I will do my own search,” Chase stated. The monks nodded and climbed on Dojo and made their way to the Spicer mansion. Chase watched as they went, only teleporting to his home when they were out of sight. He walked through his foyer and summoned his eye-spy orb and watched the monks.

 

Kimiko was the one that knocked on the door to the manor. It was strange, they usually just wrecked into his lab. The door opened and revealed the youth they all were wondering about, but he looked...younger.

 

“Jack Spicer!” Omi cheered, “We were the most of worried!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jack spoke, his eyes showing a bit of sympathy, “Master Jack is not home right now. Do you wish to take a message?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re not Jack?” Kimiko pointed.

 

“No, Lady Tohomiko. I am Robo-Jack number 0048. Master Jack is not home.”

 

“Do you know where he is?” Raimundo asked.

 

“No, sir,” RJ answered, “He has cut all communication last month.”

 

“Last month?!” The monks gaped.

 

“Have you heard from Master?” RJ cocked his head.

 

“No...” Clay replied, “We haven’t heard a thing...”

 

RJ’s look seemed to get more sad and worried, “I am sorry. I will contact Robo-Jack 0025 and see if he has seen him.”

 

“Will you tell us if he has?” Kimiko asked.

 

“I am not allowed to release that information. I’m sorry. You can, however, make an appointment to see if he is in his office. Do you wish to have an address to his job?”

 

“My father will secure an appointment,” Kimiko stated, “Thank you Robo-Jack.”

 

“If by any chance you hear from Master before us,” Robo-Jack stopped them before they left, his voice desperate, “Please, return him safely.”

 

“We will,” Raimundo promised.

 

“Thank you...” RJ nodded and slowly closed the door to the manor while the monks left.

 

“Hi, we’re here for an appointment,” Kimiko spoke to the front desk. A woman, clearly robotic, gave a small smile and cocked her head.

 

“Name?” Her voice was sweet, like a mothers.

 

“Kimiko Tohomiko. My father assigned for me and my friends to see Jack?”

 

The robot nodded and started typing in her computer, her smile faded to a sympathetic pout, “Your appointment went through, but Mr. Spicer isn’t here. He hasn’t shown up for work in a little over a month now.”

 

“Seriously?” Rai questioned.

 

“Jack Spicer is not here?” Omi looked over the desk on his tip-toes.

 

“I’m terribly sorry. We’ll be sure to contact you when he’s in office.”

 

“But-” Rai started but Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Have a nice day,” The bot waved and the monks left.

 

“How can he just...disappear like that?” Rai asked.

 

“This is strange,” Clay commented.

 

“What about Mr. and Mrs. Spicer?” Omi suggested.

 

“No...they’re dead. Jack took up the business after their death,” Kimiko informed, “It was all over the news.”

 

“Where else would he have gone?” Clay asked.

 

“Vacation?” Kimiko tried, “He _did_ take the sands of time and took a whole year vacation that one time.”

 

“Yeah...Yeah. Let’s give him until we’re done with our vacation Master Fung is giving us,” Rai suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Jack Spicer must be havin’ an early vacation,” Clay smiled, his worries easing.

 

“He could be planning an evil plan!” Omi declared.

 

The monks smiled, their worries fading away as they laughed playfully and made their way to the temple.

 

“Be safe, young monks,” Master Fung waved, Omi by his side.

 

“Bye Master Fung!” Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo waved as Dojo lifted off; their bags packed for their trip home.

 

~*~

 

The sun slowly went down in Raimundo’s home own Rio de Janeiro. His younger siblings already put to bed, all those remained was himself, his five older sisters, two older brothers, mother, his aunt and uncle.

 

It was his first day home and he already felt the need for air. “I’m going to go walk by the beach, I’ll be back shortly,” Rai notified his family.

 

“Don’t be out too long, Raimundo,” His mother warned, “The streets are dangerous.”

 

“I know Mama,” Rai smiled, putting his hood on, “I’ll be back before the moon rises.” That was the last thing Raimundo said to his family before taking the trip to shore.

 

It was a calm and quiet night. No one wandered the streets or the shore, letting Raimundo take in the salty air in peace. He smiled, pleasant memories of his childhood rushed through his mind. It was nice. I felt great to be home.

 

A splash of water interrupted his thoughts and made him stop dead in his tracks. Rai snapped his head to the sudden noise, lucky enough that the full moon illuminated the sea. Nothing.

 

“Could’ve been a fish,” Rai told himself. However, something was making him feel uneasy.

 

Another splash.

 

Raimundo swore he saw a tail shimmer in the moonlight. Pure white.

 

//Se essa rua

Se essa rua fosse minha

Eu mandava

Eu mandava ladrilhar//

 

A beautiful voice sung through the sound of the waves, singing a traditional lullaby, one Raimundo’s mother has sung to him as a child.

 

//Nessa rua

Nessa rua tem um bosque

Que se chama

QUe se chama solidao//

 

Raimundo found the source of the voice and his heart skipped a beat. Before him, a few yards into the ocean, sat a young man with pale white skin and shocking red hair. Although his back was facing Rai, the monk knew exactly who it was.

 

“Jack?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Jack stopped his singing anyway. Raimundo took a step towards the ocean, ignoring how the tide was already rising. “Is that you?”

 

Slowly, Jack turned to face the Brazilian. His red eyes shocked Raimundo, they were vibrant and alluring. “Rai...” And his voice. How has Raimundo never noticed Jacks _voice_?!

 

“Jack...W-What are you doing here?” Another step.

 

“Come here,” Jack shifted, drooping his eyes to look innocent and swished the water.

 

That sinking feeling made it’s way into the monks gut, making him stop, “I...Don’t think thats a good idea...”

 

Jack cocked his head, the water dripped off his hair. The sigh, truly was beautiful and Raimundo took another step forward. “Come with me,” Jack’s voice was so soft and innocent. Another step...and another...Rai ignored the bad feeling, ignored how the water was now to his knees. “Come...”

 

“Jack...” Raimundo breathed his name, getting closer and closer to the white beauty.

 

“Rai,” Jack reached his arms up and Raimundo got close enough to have his face cupped gently. Rai held Jack’s arms, not to stop, but to feel. They were rough, and had a slight feel of scales like a fish. All of which...were ignored. Rai was so entranced at Jack’s beauty that he didn’t noticed his hood was slid off his head when Jack wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

Raimundo got lower, submerging himself to his chest to be eye-to-eye with Jack. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling himself closer to be chest-to-chest with the male. “What are you up to?” Rai whispered, giving a small smile and put his hands on Jack’s hips. He was unaware that his hands were just above the part of Jacks body...that separated tail from torso. The white tail below moved ever so slightly.

 

“Do I always have to have something bad planned?” Jack asked, his mouth barely formed a smirk to match his playful tone.

 

“You can be...unpredictable...” Rai’s voice grew softer and softer, his eyes moved from Jack’s to his lips.

 

“Rai...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

“Huh?” Rai looked Jack into his eyes. His eyes were semi-closed and he was already leaning in.

 

“Kiss me,” Raimundo closed his eyes and met Jack into the kiss. His lips were soft and addictive. Jack’s hands tightened their grip in Raimundo’s hair, and crimson eyes opened as he deepened the kiss. He lifted his body a tad, keeping their lips locked.

 

Jack’s ears grew out of the illusion, showing that they were webbed. Out of his back, from his spine, grew fins that were webbed as well. Jack’s fingers grew the extra skin between and his nails grew long and sharp.

 

Rai felt Jack’s nails poke his scalp, causing him slight pain with the sudden hair pull, “Jack-” Rai muttered against the pale lips but the pain grew worse when something wrapped around his waist submerged in the water, “Jack-!” Rai snapped open his eyes and gasped. Jack moved his hands from Rai’s head and harshly grabbed his temples.

 

The albino furrowed his brows and put his weight on the human, the water was now just below Rai’s jaw. Jack opened his mouth, revealing many sharp teeth. Fear rose in Raimundo, but Jack ignored it. He let out a scream that was horrifying but soothing, making Raimundo’s body relaz against his will. That didn’t stop Rai from screaming, what did, was Jack submerging them both into the water.

 

Blood surfaced at where they disappeared. The next morning, the Pedrosa’s regretfully found a torn and bloody, white hoodie with a golden medallion entwined.

 

~*~

 

The temple was mourning of their loss of their fellow monk. The word has spread fast, so fast that even Chase Young showed up to pay his respects. The news said that the youth went out for a walk and never made it back, only to find a bloodied jacket on the shore. Chase knew better. The monks knew better. Rai was trained in martial arts and had the power of wind; a simple killer couldn’t have just...ended him. Apparently, Raimundo isn’t the first but one of many with these types of murders.

 

Chase said his goodbye’s to the monks and returned to his citadel. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t dumb. Being over 1500 years old, Chase knew a pattern when he looked into it. These murders left no body, usually a tattered piece of clothing covered in blood with no other evidence. Not only that, it’s always by the ocean and it’s hardly ever in the same place. He knew these creatures, never had he ever messed with them.

 

Again, Chase summoned his eye-spy orb. Instead of watching the monks, Chase called to see where Jack was...only to have nothing show. Again and again, the genius never appeared on the orb. Something gave Chase a bad feeling and he rose up from his throne and teleported somewhere deep in the mountain where lava boiled. A cauldron sat in the center of a cliffside. Chase walked over and focused his magic.

 

“Show me Jack Spicer,” Chase ordered. The cauldron spun and changed color and only showed the ocean near his mountain. It confused the warlord. “Show me Jack Spicer...one month ago,” Chase tried again.

 

This time, the image changed and showed Jack leaving his work.

 

_Jack walked out of his company building wearing a black trench-coat, more elegant than the one he wore at 15. The youth walked towards his car and took out his keys to go home. It was late in the night, and Jack knew that it was dangerous at this time._

 

_He was right._

 

_Jack heard footsteps run up behind him and gripped his hair tightly. He cried in pain as his head was forced back and a knife was placed on his neck._

 

_“Hello, Mr. Spicer,” The man growled in the boys ear._

 

_“Let go!” Jack shouted. More men surrounded Jack. He didn’t have time to scream as he was gagged and bound. The men kidnapped Jack and drove far away from society, far enough where no one would hear his screams._

 

Chase walked with a heavy heart, eyes wide in shock as he made his way through the far side of his mountain. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. Chase followed the magic that was pulling him towards the ocean. The waves crashed on the rocks, Chase’s heart beat harder and harder. The warlord stood on top of a rock, looking down on the ocean. Without thinking, he took off his armor and dived into the waves.

 

He used magic to find what he searched for, making him go deeper and deeper until he came across an underwater cave. Chase rose up and took gulps of air after finding an air pocket. He looked around and saw a body lying with their back facing him, barely touching the water.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Chase swam over to the skinny body and crawled to see them. Slowly, he turned over the body and couldn’t stifle a gasp. Tears formed in Chase’s eyes as he looked into the pale, dead, crimson eyes staring upward. The pale skin was blue and sunken in, showing more of skeleton instead of flesh. Jack’s hands were bound and looked ready to fall off any moment. His body was bruised and cut up. A tear fell on the cold flesh, “Jack...”

 

_Jack’s screams were cut off abruptly. The men threw the limp body into the raging waves and quickly left. Their clothes were covered in blood and needed to hide everything. Jack sunk down deeper and deeper, his life slipped away quickly. A white body with a tail and vibrant red hair gently swam up to the sinking body. The red eyes looked at the sinking youth, their faces mirrored each other. Gently, the siren cupped Jack’s face then grabbed the jacket and started pulling it with him._

 

Chase ignored the awful smell and cradled the youth, letting the tears fall down him cheeks. He loved the genius. He tried showing Jack by gifts and conversation, but it’s too late.

 

A red head emerged from the water in the cave and looked over the new comer. Jack swam closer and started using his hands to crawl around the two, snatching Chase’s attention.

 

“Jack...” Chase breathed. It was an exact replica of the youth in his arms. All to the last detail, even the dark hook under his eye.

 

The mermaid cocked their head, then looked at the decomposing body. Jack let out a series of clicking noises, moving some of the limp hair from the bodies face. The siren looked back up when it felt a hand on it’s cheek.

 

Chase made Jack looked at him. He didn’t want to believe it, but it is. Jack Spicer was gone. All that remained was a creature of myth, hunting those who fall into their trap until they themselves are killed.

 

Jack gave an innocent smile and put his hand on Chase’s, leaning into the touch, “Chase...”


End file.
